


Peeves said there's a student lost

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peeves pranks Nick, the baron's there too.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Nearly Headless Nick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Peeves said there's a student lost

Nearly headless Nick was one of peeves' favourites, other than, of course, Flitch. He wss just always so reactive Always one to get riled up. Gryffindors were very fun to play with in general, getting so defensive about their pride.

Peeves wondered what he would do. Perhaps interrupt his "important" speech at thr Hogwarts Ghost Council? Hm, the Fat Friar would disapprove. Peeves had now just the idea. He flicked his fingers together and began planning. 

"Nick-y!" Peeves' voice startled the first years, who did not know who he was calling to. 

The ghost in question tried to not look up as Peeves' appeared right in front of him.

"Why 're you ignoring me, knickers?" Peeves' tried to feign sadness, but all that looked was a mocking grin.

"What do you need, Peeves?" Nicholas sighed, showing not a single sign of joy with this..conversation.

"I need your help," Peeves started, looking actually genuine, "after all, a brave knight like you should be able too."

"Of course I can, peeves," Little did he know, "What do you need help with?"

Peeves smiled, his eyes glancing at Nicholas, "I believe there might be a student lost.." That made Nicholas's eyes widen.

"Oh, Merlin! Why didn't you tell me sooner-" Nicholas hastily rushed over next to the poltergeist. "Lead the way."

The walk there was long, Nicholas tried asking Peeves more about the situation, but he had just saif they needed to keep walking. 

The place was something Nicholas had never seen before. It was secluded, away from everybody. How could a student get lost here?

"Where are th-" Nicholas tried to say, before feeling something douse over him. It wasn't normal water that couldn't affect him, it was something that soaked his clothes.

Peeves cackled madly before disappearing in a instant, not leaving a way to get out of the area.

"You-You-" Nicholas scolded, before realizing that Peeves was not there anymore. 

He wasn't sure what to do, so he sat down like a child, in his damp clothes.   
His face was scrunched together as he tried to guess the time. It had go be at least 15 minutes, although it felt like years before he heard the gush of wind.

It was another ghost, like him. He hoped it was the Friar, as their compassionate heart would make him feel less embarrassed about the situation.

"Friar? Friar?" He called out, his voice feeling slightly weak. Nicholas sounded like a lost child.

"Sir. Nicholas?" The voice questioned, it wasn't the Friar. It was the Baron. Way to ruin things

"Tell me which way is Hogwarts." Nicholas didn't notice the footsteps coming near him. 

"Okay, but, why are you...wet?" The baron asked, a slight smile on his face. 

"Peeves." Nicholas muttered, shivering at the odd coldness. "Ah, I'm sure I can have a talk with him about doing these kinds of things.."

"Right. I'll tell you the full story about what happened when wr get to the castle." Nicholas noticed how the Baron looked him from his hair to his shoes. 

"Of course, Nicholas."


End file.
